criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Paula Mahler
Paula Mahler was the victim in Into the Woods (Case #27 of Pacific Bay). Profile Paula was a tourist writer in White Peaks. She had blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, and donned a pink vest accompanied by a blue scarf over it. Besides that, she wore a pair of blue denim jeans, held a book titled "Pretty Planet", and carried a blue sleeping bag at her back. Murder details Paula was found in the timber mill tied to an arbor saw, partially sliced in half. Frank and the player registered the timber mill saw as the murder weapon before sending her body to Roxie who noted that the killer had a change of heart from the way the saw stopped just above Paula's heart, but was too late as the saw had already sliced her carotid artery. Roxie also saw that Paula was tied with a double constrictor knot, meaning that the killer had expert knot making skills. Relationship with suspects Logan's Pass tourism director Ruthie Samson was coordinating with Paula in order to feature Logan's Pass in her book. Ruthie even offered Paula a free stay in a hotel so she could write about the hotel, but Paula refused the offer, preferring to camp out in the woods. In the campsite, she was neighbors with Mountie Brian MacKenzie, who said she needed a lot of assistance with camping. Brian was also infuriated with Paula for almost killing his horse after feeding it chocolate. In her travels, Paula was almost crushed by a falling tree in a tree-cutting site before Judd Tucker pushed her out of the way. However, saving Paula's life led to Judd failing to meet his quota and messing up his job a few times, threatening his livelihood. Paula also took pictures of hermit Allen Muir, who destroyed her camera as he did not want to become the center of attention thanks to her. Paula also came across the Stone Circle and asked archaeologist Melody Rivers about her research on it so she could feature it. Eventually, Melody chased her out in order for her not to destroy the integrity of the sacred site. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Ruthie. Upon admitting to the murder, Ruthie said that Paula promised to help her put Logan's Pass on the map. However, she found out that Paula was planning to remove Logan's Pass entirely from her travel book. Angry over the perceived betrayal, Ruthie lured Paula into the timber mill, in which a struggle ensued before she was able to tie Paula up and cut her with the mill saw. Judge Dante then sentenced Ruthie to 25 years in jail without parole. Trivia *Paula's guidebook, "Pretty Planet", is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. It could also be a reference to the guidebook publisher Lonely Planet. Case appearances *Into the Woods (Case #27 of Pacific Bay) *The White Peaks Project (Case #29 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery C83Corpse.png|Paula's body. RuthieBehindBarsPB.png|Ruthie Samson, Paula's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims